Change
by Yoko Black
Summary: Sam and Dean live in different worlds, but they want nothing more then to be together.  So they decided that some things need to change.  Song Change by Taylor Swift


**Title: Change **

**Summary: Sam and Dean live in different worlds, but they want nothing more then to be together. So they decided that some things need to change. Song Change by Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. Each belong to their respected owners. **

**CHANGE**

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again and You know it's all the same, another time and place Repeating history and you're getting sick of it._

"Sam!"

Sam turned and smiled when his best friend Jessica ran toward him. They both hugged despite their surroundings. Most people looked at them with either approval or disapproval but both friends ignored them.

"Jessica! How have you been? Found anyone new?"

"I think so," said Jess with a smile. "There was this guy I met at the library but I don't know. I mean, he hasn't asked me out yet…"

"Hey, don' sell yourself short," said Sam nudging Jessica in a friendly gesture. "any guy can tell you that you're a catch."

"You should know," said Jessica with a smirk. Sam laughed.

"True."

"So, we talked about my love life, what about yours. Are you still seeing….."

"Jess, not here!" hissed Sam looking around. No one seemed to have heard her.

"I don't see why you have to hide it," said Jessica in a soft voice. "Who cares about what your father thinks."

"I do or I wouldn't have to hide it. Him and his stupid plans."

"So leave," said Jessica. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but not before he spotted his father walking toward them.

"Jessica, so good to see you," said Sam's father, Azazel DeVille.

"You as well, Mr. Deville," said Jessica politely.

"It's so good to see you again," said Azazel. "We don't get to see you as often as we used to anymore."

"I've been busy," said Jessica.

"You both were talking so quietly just now. Is there something you'd like to tell me." He stared pointing at his son. Sam looked away to not look back at his father.

"Uh, well…" started Jessica, not knowing what else to say. Sam looked straight up back at his father.

"Yes, Dad, there is," he said. Azazel looked back at him.

"And what would that be, Sam?" he asked.

"Jessica and I have gotten back together."

Jessica looks at him in shock and Azazel seemed please. Sam gave her a "Please, help me" look.

"Really, that's great news," he said. "How long have you kept this little secret?"

"Uh, not long," said Jessica very confused.

"Wonderful!" said Azazel. "I hope you have worked out your differences this time. I expect you to become a part of this family." He taps a finger at Jessica before giving Sam a stern look. "Don't mess it up this time."

"Yes, sir," said Sam. Azazel nodded and left to talk to another guest. Jessica gave Sam a shocked look.

"Sam, what the hell….?"

"I can't tell him," said Sam and looked at her. "Please, just for a little while."

Jessica groaned, but sighed and nodded. "Fine, but only for a little while," she said.

_But I believe in whatever you do, And I'll do anything to see it through._

"First of all I would like to thank all those here for another successful year of productivity," said Azazel. "The new line has taken off with a hit!"

The crowd politely clapped with smiles, even Sam because he knew his father would reprimand him later if he didn't.

"Secondly I would like to thank my family, my wife Lilith for standing by me. My daughters Ruby and Meg for their continuous ideas. And my son, Sam, for his unwavering faith in me."

The said family nodded to the clapping crowd. Sam wanted to scream. He hated these functions, but was required to attend them.

"I want to die," he muttered under his breathe to Jessica.

"Careful, you just might," she said.

Sam almost jumped when his phone vibrated and he quickly went to a corner to read the message. He smiled when he read who it was from and what it said.

_Meet me outside? _

Sam looked back at his family. They were shaking hands with investors and board members, his younger twin sisters flirting with the board members sons. His parents acted the ever humble hosts of the party.

"Go, I'll cover for you," said Jessica. Sam smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He ran outside and grinned when he saw the black car, almost hidden in the shadow if you weren't looking, and Sam was. He ran toward the car and slide into the passenger seat. In the driver's was his boyfriend, Dean Winchester. Someone his father would whip him for ever seeing.

"Thanks, I was dying in there!" he said.

"Then let's go. I know a place where you'll feel alive." Dean put the car into gear and drove off.

_Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come For us to finally win And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

"I wish your dad would give me a chance," said Dean as they watched a plane fly by from the air port across from the fence. The laid on the trunk and rear window of the Impala with dean's arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam's head on Dean's shoulder

"Not unless you had an over night gender change," said Sam. "Dad wants to have a normal family." He laughs. "Well, I can say his only son is far from normal."

"He still hoping you get back together with Jessica?" Sam shifted uncomfortably and Dean looked at his boyfriend, knowing Sam's body language almost as much as his own. "What's wrong?"

"Jessica was at the function tonight. I talked to her and Dad asked if we were back together….and I said we were."

"What did Jessica say about it?" asked Dean sitting up and looking down at him.

"That it was all right to lie, for a little while. She wants me to tell Dad."

"Well why don't you?"

"Well, he's my dad," said Sam looking at him. "I grew up with believing in family loyalty and that family would stick with you no matter what. It's kind of hard to un-think that."

"But how can your family stick with you if they hate what you are?" asked Dean confused. Sam was silent. "I wish that someday we could come out and tell everyone."

"We can't!" Sam's eyes were wide with fear. Dean looked at him. "My dad would kill you!"

"I'm not scared of your father," said Dean. "I'm not scared of anyone. The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you."

"Me too, that's why we can't tell anyone."

"Then what are you going to tell your father when you don't marry Jessica in a year? You're waiting for the right moment?"

"Don't joke about it, Dean. I'm serious!"

"So am I, Sammy." Both glared at each other before Dean sighed and laid his head on the Impala hood. "Why do we always fight?"

"Conflicting arguments," said Sam. "I don't know if I could tell him."

Dean shrugged. "Could always run away."

Sam gave Dean a surprised look. "What? Are you crazy?"

"People do it all the time," said Dean.

"Yeha, and they wind up on the side of the road. Besides, where would we sleep? And eat? Where do we get the money?"

"We get jobs."

Sam laughed. "That's your master plan. We run away and get jobs."

"Hey, Sam, I'm not saying it's perfect but we'll be ourselves. No body telling us what to do or that we can't see each other. I'd rather have that then lose you."

Sam sighed and laid back down on Dean's chest. "I don't know yet," he said. "I don't know."

_So we've been outnumbered. Raided and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair. We're getting stronger now. Find things they never found. They might be bigger But we're faster and never scared._

Dean walked into his apartment and cursed when he almost tripped on a beer bottle. He bent down to pick it up and the rest littering the floor in front of him. In the small living room he heard the television and looked in to see his father watching the football game.

"Is that you boy?" asked John. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," he said picking up more bottles and putting them in a bag to recycle.

"Did you get my money?" asked John.

"Dad, I don't get paid till next week. And what about your check? Don't tell me the rent bounced again."

John looked over at his son. "Don't sas me, boy."

"It did, didn't it?" John glared at Dean and Dean groaned. "Damn it, Dad! We needed that money!"

"We're fine," said John. "We have money."

"No we don't! You keep taking the money and go out and buy Jim, Jack and Jose a few rounds. And I stopped trying to figure out when you'll stumble in, if you do at all."

John sent his son a glare through his red rimed eyes. "Don't you speak to me that way, boy. I'm still your father."

"No, you're just a drunk that got my mother pregnant. You were never my father."

Dean knew he should have seen it coming, but John's fist came out of nowhere. One moment John had been in his chair and the next he was looking down at Dean with a raised fist and Dean had a throbbing jaw. Dean grunted when a kick landed on his stomach not once but three times.

"Good for nothing bastard!" yelled John. "This is the thanks I get for taking care of you all these years? This is what happens when you have a whore of a mother."

Dean saw red and punched John in the face. John crashed on the floor with a bloody lip and looked up to see Dean glaring down at him.

"Shut up about Mom!" he yelled. "You have no right to talk about her! Not after you killed her!"

And he ran out the door. Sliding into the seat of his Impala he started the engine and drove down the street, tires screeching behind him.

_You can walk away, say we don't need this. But there's something in your eyes Says we can beat this._

"I am very disappointed in you, Sam," said Azazel. Sam stood in front of his father with a guilty face. Both his parents had disappointed faces but his sisters' faces were almost smug.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said.

"This was a very important function, I told you that, and yet you still ran out like it was a bad date."

"Felt like one to me," muttered Sam under his breathe.

"What was that?" said Azazel with a look. Sam immediately cleared his face and looked back at his father.

"Nothing," he said.

"What was so urgent you had to run out during one of the most important functions of my life? What could possible be so important that you threw everything out the window? Do you know what that did to our social status? Do you know what my superiors are thinking of you right now?"

"Frankly Dad, I could care less," said Sam out loud. "I never wanted to go to the party and you knew it, but you still made me go and I stayed long enough to be polite. You should be happy I did hat much."

"Well, I'm not," said Azazel. "Go to your room. You're staying there the rest of the weekend for you to think about what's really important."

"I'm eighteen, Dad. You can't ground me anymore."

"Watch me."

And Azazel ushered Sam to his room. After locking the door Azazel left, leaving his son in the room by himself.

_Because these things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. This revolution, the time will come For us to finally win And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

Sam was laying on his bed when his cell phone rang and he answered it. It was late but he didn't care, his parents went to bed hours ago and he didn't care where his sisters were.

"Hello?"

_ "Are you as bored as I am?"_

Sam sat up on his bed in surprise. "Dean?"

_ "Yahtzee."_

"Where are you?"

_ "Look outside." _

Curious Sam went to his window and looked down from the third story. Down below under a street lamp was Dean leaning against his Impala looking up at Sam's window. He waved.

"_Hello_," he said. Sam laughed.

"What are you doing?"

_ "I got cooped up at home and decided to visit my boyfriend." _

"I'm grounded. I can't come down."

Dean laughed. _"Oh yeah I can see you're really choked up about it."_

"I'm serious, Dean. I can't come see you. I'm sorry." Dean paused. Sam suspected he was thinking of something by the look on his face. "Dean, what are you doing?"

_ "Something that will make that frown turn upside down. Just a minute."_

And he leaned into his car through the window. Sam heard a couple of clicks before Dean spoke again.

_ "let's see if this makes you laugh."_

And Dean got out of the car window, without his phone. Before some could wonder what was going on "Eye of the Tiger" played through the phone's speaker and Dean started a series of solo air guitar acts. Sam laughed as Dean acted like a rock star in the street. Even from where he was Sam could tell Dean was chuckling as well.

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees. Fight for what we've worked for all these years__._

It was early evening when Dean walked back into the apartment he shared with John. Dean had just gotten back from the gun and ammo store he worked at and wanted nothing more then to relaxed. But what he wanted was far from what the walked into. John had supposed to be at the mall for the earlier afternoon late night shift at the mall for his job as a rent-a-cop but instead Dean found John sprawled on the couch, bottles of whiskey all around him.

Dean walks over and shook him. "Dad? Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" he said. John grumbled and looked around.

"Dean, what's going on?" he said in his slurred drunken voice.

"What's going on is you're three hours late for work, Dad," said Dean. "You have to get dressed an get to work."

"Can't," said John and he cleared his voice. "They fired me."

"What?" said Dean. "When the hell did that happen?"

"A month ago?" John paused in thought. "Was it a month? Maybe two."

"You mean you haven't paid the rent since last month? Dad, if we get kicked out no one will take us in! Where will we go?"

"Relax, Dean. We'll figure something out."

"No, Dad. You figure it out. I'm done dealing with all your crap!"

John first looked shocked then angry. "Now listen here, you brat. I'm slaving away to make sure you ate…"

"Like hell! I pay for my food with my money! Have since I was ten, since Mom ran out on us because you were so drunk you couldn't tell Monday from Sunday. Mom had the right idea. I'm out of here."

And he went to his closet, grabbed duffle bag and started packing. John walked over to him and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"Listen you….."

Dean turned around a punched him. John staggered against the couch and looked at his son in surprise.

"No more listening," said Dean zipping up his bag. "I'm done listening. I'm gone."

And he walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives. But we'll stand up champions tonight_

"We're moving?" said Sam in shock.

"I got a promotion to Paris," said Azazel as if it's the greatest thing on the Earth. "We'll have everything we wanted and more."

"But what about my friends? Jessica and Andy?"

"You'll have better friends in Paris. You need to brush up on your French."

"What if I don't want to go?"

Azazel looked at him first in surprise, then in anger. "You will go with me and that's final."

Sam bit his lip. The need to fight his father was building in him, ever since he met Dean and knew what freedom felt like. He didn't want to give it up. He didn't want to leave Dean.

"No."

Azazel looked at him in surprised. "What did you say?"

"I said no," said Sam and looked up at him. "I'm not going to Paris with you."

"I don't think you heard me when I said you had no choice in the matter."

"Oh, I heard you. Loud and clear. But you know, I don't give a flying rat's ass what you want anymore." Azazel looked at him in further surprised. Sam's choice of words surprised him. He never swore at his father in his life. And it felt good. "You can go jump off a bridge for all I care. I'm done with you."

"Just a minute…"

"No. No more minutes, no more false parental love. You never cared about anything I did. Not when I was in the triathlon, not when I was drama. You never went to any function of mine, but you went to Meg's and Ruby's. The only time you acknowledged I existed was when I got into Stanford. And even think you didn't approve. Why? Because it wasn't Harvard? Or Yale. Well, screw you, Dad. I'm done."

And he ran up the stairs to his room.

_It was the night things changed. Can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down It's a revolution, throw your hands up. Cause we never gave in. _

Dean parked the car right in the DeVille driveway. He didn't care about secrecy right then. He wanted to get Sam and get out of there, away from his father, Sam's parent's upstanding life and out of the town. He wanted to do the first thing he thought of when his mother left him in that one room apartment with his father ten years ago. Getting out of his car he ran up the steps and hammered on the door. It was opened by Azazel himself.

"And who are you?"

"I need to see Sam," said Dean.

"I'm sorry but Samuel's indisposed at the moment," said Azazel and tried to close the door but Dean stopped him.

"Cut the crap, old man, I know he's here." And Dean pushed his way in. Azazel was shocked at Dean's rudeness.

"You leave here right now or I'm calling the police!" he yelled. Dean didn't even turn to him as he ran to Sam's room.

"You do that!" he yelled back. He ran to Sam's room and threw open the door to find Sam sitting at the window seat staring out the window in a sulk. Sam looked in surprised when Dean walked in.

"Dean, what are you doing here?"

"Come away with me, Sam," said Dean. "Right now. I'm all packed and ready to leave. I want to take you with me. All you have to do is say the word."

"But what about money? We have no…."

"I've got a stash in the car," said Dean. "I've been saving for five years. Might as well put it to some use. And I'll get jobs at autoshops. I'm good with cars and they always need fixing."

"Dean, I don't know…."

"Sam, I want to stay with you. I want us to be together, forever. I can't be without you. I love you."

Sam stopped in mid-thought to look at Dean. In the half a year they had been dating Dean had never said he loved Sam. Just that he cared about the other man or a "You too" every time Sam said it, but he never said the words.

"What do you say, Sam?"

Sam looked away for a moment before looking back at Dean with a smile.

"Help me pack?" asked Sam. Dean smiled and both had Sam's suitcase packed quickly with essential casual clothes and Sam got his money stash as well.

"We'll get you a duffle and the next sports shop," said Dean as they both carried Sam's suit case outside. Azazel ran out of his office with a phone in hand.

"Stop right there, Sam," yelled Azazel. "The police ar eont heir way. They're going to arrest this trespasser."

"Don't bother, old man, I'm leaving," said Dean putting the suitcase in the Impala's trunk. Sam put his travel case in and Dean shut the lid. Azazel looked in shock.

"Sam, what the hell's going on?" he yelled.

"I'm leave, Dad," said Sam opening the passenger side of the Impala. "Screw France and screw you."

"Now wait just a minute….!"

"I'm eighteen, Dad. You can't stop me. I'm leaving and not coming back." Sam moved to close the door, but paused and turned back to his father. "And by the way, I'm gay and Dean's my boyfriend."

And he closed the door. Dean started the car and drove off before Azazel had a chance to stop them. Dean turned to Sam with a smile.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

Sam took a deep breath with a smile. "Like freedom," he said.

_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah. Hallelujah. _

END


End file.
